dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: The Contest Begins
http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//2/26/Gokujman.jpg Goku and Krillin are sparring in a flat field. "Kamehameha," Krillin shouts firing a kamehameha wave at Goku but Goku uses instant transmission to get out of the way and reappears behind Krillin and kicks him in the back making Krillin fly forward several meters. Krillin lands on his stomach but gets himself back up. Krillin turns his head back towards Goku to see Goku flying at him at a powerful speed. Krillin generates a destructo disc and throws it at Goku, but Goku stops it with a powerful ki blast. Right when Goku is about to ram into Krillin, Krillin flies up into the air. Goku suddenly turns around and flies up at Krillin. The two have a long scuffle in the air until Goku delivers a powerful blow to the stomach making Krillin fall to the ground with a thud. Goku drops down next to him and helps Krillin up saying, "You did a great job." "Thanks," Krillin replies. A powerful Ki blast is suddenly fired at them, but the two jump out of the way. Goku looks around and spots a warrior in a white outfit on top of a cliff. "Hey," Goku shouts. The warrior fires another ki blast at Goku, but Goku speeds away and flies up towards the warrior. Goku then kicks the warrior in the stomach making him fly back along way, and fall flat on his back. The warrior then gets up. "Who are you," Goku shouts. "My name is Ryu," the warrior replies, "And I have a message for you. You will meet me tomorrow at noon with every warrior you can bring, and I recommend bringing a lot. There we shall have a contest." "What kind of contest," Goku asks. Ryu laughs and replies, "I fighting contest of course. I hear that you are very good at those. They will be matches to the death." "And if I refuse," Goku asks. "I have placed a nuclear weapon beneath Tokyo that I will blow up if you don't come, or if you try to stop me now. So what is your choice?" Goku thinks for a minute and then says, "Fine, I will be there." "Good," Ryu says in reply and jumps off of the cliff. "So we are going to have to meet him in downtown Tokyo tomorrow," Krillin says. "Yes," Goku replies, "But I bet that he will bring more people. Come on, we have to gather the others." William F. Guile is wrapping up things in his office. Area comes by and says, "Here is the latest data on the Jericho Missille." Area lies a stack of papers in Guile's briefcase. As Guile closes his case Guile asks, "How do you think it is coming?" "Well," Area answers, "We have a couple of missiles made." "Good," Guile replies and begins to leave saying, "Have a good night." "You too," Area says as Guile goes through the door. When Guile exits he enters his car. As Guile starts the ignition somebody jumps down onto the hood of the car. "God damn it," Guile shouts and gets out of the car. Guile looks at the jumper and sees that it is a warrior in an orange outfit with spiky black hair. "What the Hell are you doing," Guile shouts. "I'm here to give you a message," the warrior says. "What would that message be," Guile asks. The warrior answers, "It is that my name is Goku and that you will meet me in downtown Tokyo with as many warriors as you can bring at noon tomorrow." "What," Guile shouts. "You and those warriors will partake in a fighting competition of death matches with me and my group. If you don't I will set off a nuclear weapon that I have placed under the city. The same goes if you try to stop me or find the bomb, clear." Guile growls and shouts, "Fine!" "Good," Goku replies. Goku then flies up into the sky and flies away at high speeds. "Great," Guile says with great sarcasm. It is noon in Tokyo, Japan. The two forces begin to march into the downtown area from opposite ends. Goku sees the warriors led by Guile and shouts to him, "Here is how it will work. To try and minimize the damage we will send in one fighter at a time. Agreed?" "Agreed," Guile shouts back. Guile turns to his group and says, "And so the contest begins." Chapter 1: Alliance of the DarkChapter 3: Hercule vs. Dan Category:Fan Fiction